


【铁虫】离婚候群症（六）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: 一点点车尾气！！！
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	【铁虫】离婚候群症（六）

大床中的一团被子窸窸窣窣动了动，发出破碎的呜咽，不是很大，却一下唤醒了Tony，青年急忙打开灯，几步走上前将被子掀开，“Peter？”  
男孩露出一张潮红的脸，他额头上全是密密麻麻的汗珠，眼角嫣红，无力地蜷缩在被子里，浑身烫的惊人，那阵浓郁的花香正是从他的腺体散发出来的——他发情了。  
Tony舔了舔嘴角，那些处理发情期omega的经验被忘的一干二净，有些束手无策地在床边站着：“你还好吗？”  
Peter从折磨人的热潮仰起头，他还能勉强维持着一点清醒，咬着嘴皮断断续续请求Tony：“请，请把我的抑制剂拿过来好吗？”  
又小又白的Omega像只无助的小鹿哀求自己，声音还带着难以掩饰的情欲沙哑，几乎一瞬间Tony的下身就硬了起来。  
他知道最好的办法就是去给Peter拿抑制剂，像从前他们很多次做的那样，可是不知为什么他根本没法挪开脚，鬼迷心窍般低下头将Peter小心翼翼抱在怀里：“我可以帮你。”  
冰凉的西装让浑身燥热的omega发出舒服的呻吟，他无意识往Tony怀里钻了钻，迷迷糊糊问：“什么呀？”  
Tony撩起男孩湿透的额发，在他的眼睛轻轻吻了下，双手从薄睡衣钻进去在男孩腰窝来回揉捏着，与此同时散发出自己醉人的白兰地信息素的味道。  
Peter发出猫咪一般的餍足，乖顺地仰着头和Tony接吻，后者把他放倒在床上，右手解掉了男孩的睡裤，内裤已经湿的不成样子了，大腿根都是后穴流出来的淫水，一摸满手都是。  
Alpha一边勾着Peter的舌尖教他接吻，一边利落脱掉了裤子，早就硬的发烫的性器烙铁般贴着男孩白嫩的大腿内侧。  
“宝贝儿……”Tony痴迷地抚摸着男孩纤细的身体，男性Omega的身体不像女生那么柔软，发情期却也嫩的能掐出水来。  
Tony一路爱抚男孩，最后用手抓住对方高高翘起的阴茎，用力快速地撸动了十几下，听着Peter哭泣着浑身痉挛射了出来，白色的精液淌的下身泥泞一片。  
Peter高潮过一次后热潮缓解了不少，意识也逐渐回笼过来，他抬头去看Tony，自己已经脱的什么也不剩，Alpha却依旧西装整洁，裤子的拉链打开露出沉甸甸的性器。  
看到对方狰狞的尺寸，Peter忍不住瑟缩了下，羞涩慌乱地瞥开眼。  
Tony不知怎么心里居然有些高兴，他抱起Peter，托着男孩圆润丰腴的屁股，准备把自己的阴茎塞进男孩的后穴。  
可冠头刚戳到穴口Peter就反应过来对方要做什么，整个人惊恐地挣扎起来：“不要，不要进来，你出去！”  
Tony已经忍得额头青筋都在跳，他捏着Peter的屁股揉了揉，抱紧他半哄着亲吻：“别怕，我不会成结，只是缓解发情期。”  
他没想这么说Peter更挣扎地厉害，拳头软绵绵地落在他身上，声音绝望又凄厉：“你走开，我不要你标记！你不能标记我，我们说好不准标记的！”  
Tony被打的也有些动怒，他冷笑着示威般咬着男孩腺体一口，后者惊喘出声，整个人瘫软在了Tony怀里，浑身颤抖起来，后穴也不住收缩着。  
“你难道没有跟人睡过吗？和我装什么贞洁烈妇？”  
他牢牢桎梏着男孩的腰，将粗大的性器一点点塞进男孩的后穴，柔嫩的穴肉被撑开，又层层叠叠上来包裹住他。  
Peter从Tony进来就没有再动过，他绝望地在Tony怀里闭着眼，紧紧咬着牙关感受自己被Alpha一点点填满，身体依旧热的滚烫，心却一点点冷了下来。  
Tony进去到一半发现男孩没有动作，诧异停下来把Omega从怀中捞起，Peter满脸都是交错的泪痕，哭的一塌糊涂，眼神屈辱又无助，死死咬着嘴皮，他能看见血丝慢慢渗出来。  
他整个人怔住，方才上头的精虫被男孩的表情驱散地一干二净，一种冰冷的恐惧和愧疚席卷了青年，他放开抓着Peter的手，将阴茎从后穴抽了出去：“I'm sorry.”  
性器抽离的瞬间让Peter又是一阵腿软，但心里却松了口气，戒备地用被子把自己裹得严严实实，不看Tony。  
Alpha尴尬地坐在床边，想触碰又不敢伸手：“抱歉，我刚才不是有意说那些，我给你拿抑制剂。”  
他脱掉外衣换了个件宽大的睡衣好遮住自己还硬着的性器，起身去柜子里翻抑制剂，可倒霉的是，他打开那个放白色小药片的盒子里面已经空了。  
Tony骂了一声，他捏着盒子又回头看缩在被子里瑟瑟发抖的Peter，他不是没见过发情期的omega什么样子，如果没有alpha安抚或者抑制剂压制，他们会被过高的热潮期烧到休克甚至痴呆，但眼下根本不可能去找抑制剂。  
他捏着手里的盒子，天人交战了片刻，最后肃穆着脸慢慢靠近床边：“Peter，如果你不介意，我可以给你一个临时标记，就是在腺体留个暂时标记就可以，我不会碰你，也不会乱来，我发誓！”  
Peter紧紧抓着被褥和身体翻滚的欲望作斗争，他意识断断续续的，舌尖被咬出了血，火辣辣的刺痛才能给他一点清醒。听着对方说完了这些话，他心底一沉，隔着被子猛力摇头。  
Tony也不气馁：“我知道刚才我有些失控，抱歉我不该说那种话，也不该强迫你，但我没办法眼睁睁看着你把自己折磨死，给我一个机会让我帮你好吗，Peter，我是你的Alpha。”  
又是很长一段的沉默，在Tony准备垂头丧气地给Jarvis打电话让空运来一批抑制剂的时候，眼前的被子忽然动了动，露出男孩湿漉漉的脸，对方唇边落着触目惊心的血迹，和Tony对视了很久，撑着手坐起来，弯下头露出了洁白的后脖颈。  
Tony不可置信愣了几秒，而后欣喜若狂，他压抑着狂跳的心走上前，俯身顿了顿，小心翼翼咬住了那一小块凸起的腺体：“可能有点疼。”  
Peter轻轻吸了口气，本能抓住了Tony的衣领。  
白兰地的味道瞬间弥漫开来，和空气中浓郁的蔷薇香交融在一起，迷离又醉人。  
得到Alpha信息素安抚的身体逐渐平静了下来，Peter也慢慢恢复了神智，他抬头看着Tony，小声道：“Thanks.”  
“没什么。”Tony摸了摸有些发热的鼻子，及时站了起来，“临时标记不能长久，如果你需要标记可以再喊我，这几天我会睡隔壁，避免自己失控。”  
Peter抓住手下的被褥，想说什么最后却什么也没说。  
Tony接着道：“你先睡吧，我，那什么，晚安。”  
Tony帮Peter关上灯，自己转进了浴室拧开了淋浴器的冷水，借着冷冰冰的水大力撸动着自己的阴茎，他低声喘息着，在濒临高潮时候脑子里闪过Peter的脸，而后闷哼一声射精了。  
他靠着墙壁等待不应期渐渐过去，努力平息着呼吸，流水从小腹往下将那些糟糕幻想的罪证一并冲刷地干干净净，可是他却没办法平静。  
脑子里全是Peter，笑得时候月牙般懵懂干净的眼睛，哭的时候通红的鼻尖和摇摇欲坠的眼泪，生气的高兴的，一颦一笑，快要把自己所有心神填满到爆炸。  
高适配的信息素会对人有这么大的影响吗？或者还有什么他不敢想的其他东西？  
Tony心烦意乱地草草把自己擦干净，套上衣服从浴室的侧门出去下楼。  
他有些意外餐厅的灯亮着，上前推开虚掩的门，发现是Maria坐在餐桌边调酒。  
“Mom？”  
Maria被吓了一跳，手里的苏打不小心抖了三分之二，她轻轻抱怨一声把被毁了的蓝调放在一旁，抬起头看Tony：“我以为你们已经睡着了。”  
Tony耸耸肩，走近上前：“你不也没睡？”  
Maria上下打量了Tony一圈，有些担忧地皱起眉：“出什么事了吗？你看起来有点糟糕，尤其身上的味道。”  
“Peter发情了。”Tony言简意赅。  
Maria了然地点点头：“那你应该上去陪着他。”  
Tony欲言又止，他心事重重地扣着手，很久才塌下肩低声问：“Mom，你们当初为什么会选中Peter？”  
Maria眼里有些讶然，而后淡淡笑起来：“起初是信息素，我没有和你说过Tony，我和你父亲也是因为匹配机制走到一起，我并不全心全意迷信科学技术，可有时感情并不能全靠感觉，后来你对他这么喜欢，我们才下定决心要让你们结婚。”  
“可是dad看起来也没这么关心你，或者我，不然也不会一周都不过来。”  
“Tony！”Maria警告似的瞪了儿子一眼，有些生气 ，“我知道你和你父亲有些芥蒂，但不准这么说他，他上周二就要过来，是我让他再等等。”  
Tony迷茫地看着母亲。  
后者停顿了下，用很温柔的眼神看着青年：“这么多年我和Howard都没怎么照顾过你，尽管你父亲不说，但我们都很愧疚，我只想再好好看看你，看看我到底这些年错过了什么，因此我不希望你犯下同样的错误，不要失去了再后悔。”  
Tony静静坐了会儿，抹了把脸握住Maria的手：“那没什么，我知道你们尽力了。”  
Maria眼眶隐隐约约湿润，她偏过头眨眨眼忍住泪水，转回来：“好了，快去睡吧，这个时候Peter可不能没有你，Howard和Jarvis明天会过来。”  
他根本不需要我。  
Tony心里苦涩地想，但还是勉强笑着点头：“晚安，mom。”  
“晚安，dear。”  
Maria看着Tony的背影消失在楼上才收回视线，她收起了笑，满眼愁绪地看向窗外，霓虹闪烁，查尔斯顿河永不停歇地往前奔流，静静等待黎明的太阳。  
（tbc）


End file.
